dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutie Diamond
Cutie Diamond was a bank robber and killer who lived in the Ozark Hills. He was a thin man with dark hair and a pointed chin. Cutie's Past Diamond had been a partner of Zora Arson in several bank robberies. He boasted of having committed at least four murders: a Sheriff near Hallet, Pawnee County, Oklahoma, a bank teller near Little Rock Arkansas; a railroad policeman in a small town near "Arkansas City", and a unknown victim who was apparently another lawman. He kept trophies of his crimes (2 badges, a pistol, an officer's hat, and a bank eye-shade), which he showed to the Arsons (April 28th, 1935). Diamond practiced sharp-shooting by firing at a bullet hole in a human skull that he kept sitting on a post. This skull had belonged to a unknown victim who had followed Diamond to his hideout; Diamond claimed that the victim was a police officer who was the only person that had dared to approach his hideout during the past four years (the aforementioned unidentified officer). A year after their encounter, Diamond had retrieved the officer's skull for a shooting target. Diamond also boasted that his skill as a marksman was so great that he had managed to shoot through the same bullet hole every day for four years and only knocked the skull off the post once (April 29th, 1935). Diamond's egotism was so strong that he habitually sent pictures of himself and Zora Arson to the newspapers, challenging law enforcement to try to find them. Teaming with the Arsons Although he had a large house, Diamond slept at night in a cave behind an elaborate system of bars in which he also kept wildcats. When Dick Tracy and his posse traced Zora and Boris Arson to Diamond's hideout, Diamond surprised the posse with his wildcats and machine gun fire. Tracy flooded the cave with carbon monoxide, forcing the criminals to flee. Zora Arson was killed and Cutie was mortally wounded in a gun battle with Dick Tracy. He died shortly thereafter. Notes *In the prose short story "Murder is My Hobby" by Sgt. Jim Doherty (which was available to read on the PLAINCLOTHES website), Cutie's first name was given as Charles. However, this has not been established as official canon. *In much the same way that aspects of Boris Arson's character suggest real-life gangster John Dillinger, Diamond's nickname of "Cutie" and his base in the hills of Oklahoma suggest another famed Midwest bandit, "Pretty Boy" Floyd. Years later, Gould would also use Floyd as the model for his most famous villain, Flattop. *It was implied that in addition to being partners, Diamond and Zora Arson were (or had been) romantically involved. At one point, Boris Arson takes a photograph of the pair, with Zora smoking a cigar and Diamond posing with a sub-machine gun over the hood of his car. This seems to be inspired by similar photos taken of the real-life criminal couple Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow. *There is presumably no connection between him and the criminals Feets Diamond and Diamonds Category:Deceased Category:Villains